Hope
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Obrolan ringan Oda dan Ango dalam perjalanan mengantar Dazai yang tertidur pulang ke apartemennya. / "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Apa harapanmu?" / "Beberapa hari lalu juga hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Apa harapanmu?" / [for Oda Sakunosuke's birthday and Sakaguchi Ango's (late) birthday]


Dua langkah kaki yang menginjak genangan air sesekali terdengar dalam jalanan Yokohama yang lenggang. Oda dan Ango berjalan beriringan, dari Bar Lupin, membawa Dazai yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan si pemuda jangkung.

"Pulas sekali, ya?" Ango melirik sedikit Dazai yang tertidur, agak kasihan dengan Oda yang harus menggendongnya pulang ke apartemennya.

Ango hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Walau seorang eksekutif, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, sebenarnya dia masih bocah."

"Benar juga ..."

Dazai memang tidak ikut minum sedari tadi—paling-paling hanya memainkan es batu berbentuk bundar yang mengambang dalam gelasnya, berbeda dengan Oda dan Ango yang sempat mencicipi minuman yang meninggalkan rasa pahit di tenggorokan itu—namun justru ia yang ketiduran lebih dulu, barangkali karena lelah atau memang sudah jam tidur. Oda benar: pemuda yang punya hobi kelewat sinting itu memang masih anak-anak, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia juga butuh tidur.

"Omong-omong ..." suara langkah yang menginjak genangan itu terdengar lagi. Ango menoleh pada Oda, sejenak menggantung ucapannya. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Apa harapanmu?"

**~o~**

**Hope**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: for Oda Sakunosuke's birthday (October 26) dan Sakaguchi Ango's (late) birthday (October 20)]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Oda ikut menoleh ketika Ango bertanya. Ah, benar juga. Ini tanggal 26 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya—kedua teman minumnya itu sempat memberi selamat kala dirinya baru sampai di Bar Lupin.

"Tidak ada, aku rasa," lagi, Oda mengendikkan bahu. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang terlalu diingininya, sebenarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kepo seperti Dazai?"

Ango tidak menjawab—hanya mengulum senyum tipis, membiarkan pertanyaannya tak terjawab saja seolah hal barusan tidak terlalu berarti. Memang niatnya hanya sekedar basa-basi, sih.

Hening kembali meliputi mereka. Sesekali hanya ada suara genangan air terinjak sepatu atau igauan Dazai—rata-rata soal bunuh diri, barangkali pemuda 18 tahun itu bermimpi sedang merencanakan metode bunuh diri terbaru.

"Mungkin ... kuharap Dazai bisa punya kehidupan normal," tiba-tiba Oda berkata demikian. Ekor matanya mencuri lirik Dazai yang tertidur di atas punggungnya. "Bukan hanya Dazai, tapi kita juga ..."

Ango menoleh. "Huh?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya," pandangan Oda kini lurus ke depan. Ucapannya barusan Ango artian sebagai 'aku-malas-mengulang-ucapanku-barusan', ya kira-kira seperti itu.

Ango ikut memandang ke depan, pada jalanan Yokohama yang habis diguyur hujan. "Kehidupan normal, ya ..." sejujurnya Ango tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehidupanya yang sekarang. Selama hubungannya dengan orang lain tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya ... ia yakin tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Ya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu juga hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" Oda bertanya dengan intonasi datar yang sudah khas di telinga semua orang. "Apa harapanmu?"

Ango mengerjap. "K-kau mengetahuinya?!"

"Dazai memberitahuku, namun kami nggak sempat mengucapkan selamat karena kau sedang sibuk," ujar Oda. "20 Oktober, kan?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu berdecak, takjub karena punya teman yang nyaris mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka menuntut seperti Dazai?"

"Kau juga sama sepertinya tadi."

"Ah ..." Ango tersenyum kecut, lagi-lagi diam, namun kali ini karena memikirkan sesuatu.

Dazai mengigau lagi dalam gendongan Oda, tidak terlalu jelas apa yang diucapkannya meski didengar dari nadanya, sepertinya ia tengah mengomel. Oda dan Ango sejenak saling pandang.

"Aku ingin menjaga hubungan kita bertiga tetap akrab, mungkin?" memiliki teman sebaik Oda maupun seabsurd Dazai jelas menyenangkan. Ango ingin mempertahankan hubungan ketiganya tanpa peduli status hierarki di Port Mafia yang nyaris berbeda jauh.

Oda mangut-mangut. "Begitu ..." gumamnya. "Semoga saja terkabul."

"Kau juga."

Apartemen Dazai sudah dekat. Barangkali setelah ini, obrolan mereka berakhir, lalu mereka akan berpisah, pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

**-end-**

**Sebelum kalian membacok saia, ijinkan saia untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat Odasaku (26 Oktober alias hari ini) dan Ango (yang telat 6 hari, 20 Oktober lalu). Happy birthday! :D**

**Sekarang silakan kalian para readers membacok saya— /g**

**Fic pendek ini idenya saia dapatkan setelah sadar kalo Oda dan Ango ini ultahnya sama-sama di bulan Oktober, dan jaraknya nggak lebih dari seminggu (coba Dazai ultahnya juga Oktober biar bisa bikin special birthdaynya Trio Buraiha— /g).**

**Dah lah, berhubung takut catatan ini bakalan lebih panjang ketimbang fic gaje yang pendek ini, maka saia akhir dulu. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**

**[catatan buat pembaca With You (kalo ada), hari ini saia gak update dulu. Ada acara edutrip seharian dan entry tanggal 26 belum ada saya bikin, jadi mungkin baru besok diupdate lagi].**


End file.
